


A silent exchange, an unspoken promise.

by Haikya0i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikya0i/pseuds/Haikya0i
Summary: A silent exchange, an unspoken promise.I know,I care too,Dumbass.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silent exchange, an unspoken promise.
> 
> I know, 
> 
> I care too, 
> 
> Dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text indicates thoughts  
> "Italic"- speech

Hinata could trace the outline of Kageyama under the soft light of the moon- the way he gazed at the stars so intently, as if they held a message deep within themselves that he was now trying to find, his eyes focused more than ever, shadowing that of which was only ever the same on the court, his expression soft yet he didn’t look the same way he did a year ago, weak, almost vulnerable.                                                                           

He looked tired, so tired, as if he was about to throw his hands up ad surrender to whichever higher power that lay out there.                                                                                                                                       

Hinata saw this.                                                                                                                                                      

He was the only one that saw, it seemed. How could no one else?                                                              

 _Let me in._      

Staring down at the hand that lay outstretched towards him, Hinata took it and stared up at the younger boy. His eyes torn from the sky he had gotten lost in, he looked down at him.                                                                                                                                        

He couldn’t breathe.                                                                                                                                            

He didn’t expect it to come out so weak.                                                                                                                  

_"I’m here”_

I’m here, when are you going to start realising that? You don’t need to hide away from me anymore, I know, I know then more than anybody out here.                                                                                                        

_I know_

More people care about you then you think. When will start noticing that? This isn’t junior high anymore, I don’t care about what you did I the past. It doesn’t matter.

I’m here now. I will always be here now, I care.                                                                                                                  

_Please, I really do care._

Kageyama now sat in silence, his eyes still fixed on the boy. Nothing said, only a tighter grip around the smaller boys’ hand that was eloped in his, which served as an acknowledgement.                                                                                                                                          

A silent exchange, an unspoken promise.

_I know,_

_I care too,_

_Dumbass._

 

 

 

 

 

_~Fin_


End file.
